1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a press tool for connecting in particular tubular workpieces, the connecting process being performed particularly by pressing.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Especially for establishing connections between tubes, it is known to use sleeve-shaped press fittings. These are shifted over the two tube ends which are to be connected and are plastically deformed by means of a press tool. The press fittings are normally made of metal. The inner diameter of the press fitting is selected to be slightly larger than the outer diameter of to-be-connected the tube ends so that, under the effect of the radial pressing action, the inner side of the press fitting will be pressed onto the outer side of the tube ends and, due to the permanent deformation, there will be produced a tight and, particularly, sealed connection.
For establishing the connection, particularly the press-connection, press tools and resp. press rings are known. From EP 06 27 273, a multi-component press ring is known. This press ring comprises a plurality of press elements articulated to each other in the form of a chain. Said press elements will be laid around the tubular workpieces, i.e. onto the press fitting mounted on the tube ends. On the open end of the press tool, i.e. at the closing site of the press tool, a drive device can be applied. With the aid of the drive device, full closure of the press tool is effected in that the two end press elements, i.e. the two press elements having the closing site arranged between them, are moved toward each other. Via suitable connection elements such as e.g. pins, the drive element can be connected to the two end press elements for closing the press tool.
From EP 06 27 273, it is known that a least a part of the press elements comprises a press jaw carrier holding one or a plurality of press jaws thereon in a displaceable manner. The press jaw carriers of the individual press elements are articulated to each other. Since the press jaws are held displaceably, it is possible to accomplish a satisfactory press-connecting process by use of such a press ring. Because of the displaceability of the press jaws on the press jaw carriers, the closing of the press tool can be performed by use of a corresponding drive means engaging only the end press elements. It is not required that each individual press jaw be moved radially inward for performing the pressing process. During the closing process and resp. press-connecting process, the press jaws are moved toward each other in the circumferential direction of the press fitting. Thus, between the press jaws, there first exists a gap which will be at least partially closed during the pressing process.
In order to keep the press tool from dropping down after completion of the pressing process, it is known to connect the two end press elements in this position. This can performed e.g. by levers or hooks. Such holding elements, however, have the disadvantage that, before removing the press tool, they have to be separately detached, thus involving an additional working step.
It is an object of the disclosure to provide a press tool such as e.g. a press ring for connecting in particular tubular workpieces, wherein the holding and/or the subsequent opening of the press tool in and resp. from a closed position is facilitated.